


A Pinch of Salt

by UnknownPaws



Series: A Recipe for Disaster Man, More at Six [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Baby Theron, F/M, Gen, Jace Gets No Break, Satele Is Exasperated, This is arguably the stupidest thing I have written for fandom, Workaholic Baby Shan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/pseuds/UnknownPaws
Summary: He had to be imagining things.OR"Local Supreme Commander Man Meets New Son And Gets Salted For Life"





	A Pinch of Salt

He must’ve been imagining things.

There was no way in all of the nine Hells this could be real. It was like trying to spot a thin Hutt. Alright, perhaps that was a bit of a crude reference. But how else does one describe being subjected to such fierce hostility from a _baby?_

A newborn, no less.

Again, he reasoned, he must be imagining things. Or tired; thirty two hours going with a drop caf tended to make one rather loopy. Not that he could complain - every second, every sleepless, stress filled minute was worth it.

Still… It did little calm his nerves when his infant son, barely an hour old, stared up at him with intense blue eyes and _glared._ Actually _glared_ at his father.

There were many moments in life Jace Malcom could say he was stunned (Satele being a prime example) but right now he was absolutely floored.

Never before had he seen–considered–such a sight. He blinked, hoping it were only an illusion. Yet reopening his eyes left him just as confused, the tiny baby’s scowl ever present on his face.

A soft sigh sounded. Jace resisted a pout; despite the obvious oddity from their son, Satele had failed to notice anything peculiar. A sign which, much to his discomfort, brought Jace more worry than reassurance.

“Jace…”

Still, her honey sweet voice laced with weariness brought him back from his musings and he glanced up to the mother of his child in question. Satele’s eyes were soft, alit with a gentle warmth. So sweet; he almost melted at the sight. Drawn straight to the face of her child.

“Isn’t he perfect?” she sighed, holding the baby boy close to her chest. “Look at him–he’s so beautiful…”

Jace eyes the baby with caution. But then choke on his own air - upon the child’s face was a look of pure innocence. Peace, contentment, even joy. Nothing telling of malice nor anger, the strange bellicose expression he’d seen moments prior. Jace frown, wondering if perhaps the whole incident was simply a mirage after all.

“.. - ace? Jace?”

Satele’s voice coaxed him out of thought once again, as he turned back to his now frowning lover. He flashed her a small grin.

“Sorry, got distract.”

She rolled her eyes, albeit affectionately,and shook her head with a smile of her own.

“I asked… What should we call him?”

Her tone softened as she looked back down at their son, Jace matching her with an equally loving gaze. Mood returned, he playfully poked her cheek, ignoring her soft growl of annoyance, and spoke the words that would forever seal his son’s namesake.

“‘Proof The Jedi Code Is BS Shan-Malcom!’”

Satele’s look of utter disgust mingled with irritation was enough to get him going, loud bellowing laughed ringing out from Jace even as the baby in her arms jumped and fussed from volume. Scowling, she ignored her boyfriend and turned back to her little one.

“… Theron” she murmured after a moment, stroking his tiny cheek with a finger. “You’re Theron, my sweetling…”

“Hey…” Jace pouted at her. “Don’t I get a say?”

“Nope.”

“Satele-”

“You had your chance. We’re not naming our son after a false statement.”

“Ain’t false…” Jace huffed. Satele ignored him.

Her attention entirely diverted to Theron, smiling lovingly down at her baby with the light of a thousand suns. Jace quieted, settling back down to rest at the edge of the bed, watching intently. His love, his child. Both so precious and sweet. He would do anything to protect them. Even burn the galaxy if he had to.

He loved them all so much.

And then the moment was ruined as newly christensened Theron’s head jerked towards him. Glare returned in place. Jace’s jaw dropped; with unsteady, twitchy movements, Theron flexed his little hand. Two fingers extended, pointing right at his eyes. Then, with swift motion, the tiny hand moved, fingers flicking back and forth from him to his face.

Jace sputtered.

Hours later, even after rest and recovery, Satele refused to believe their baby had made a watching gesture towards his father.

“For Force’s Sake, Jace, he’s only a day old! Be realistic!”

“Then… Why’s his hair sticking up?”

“It’s called static electricity. Stars, he’s not going to have spiky hair his whole life! Good lord, next thing you’ll tell me ‘he’s getting cybernetic implants and becoming SIS’s Top Agent’. Really now.”


End file.
